


Trail of Blood

by clandestineyejin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dare, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mild Blood, Oikawa Tooru Angst, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Valentine's Day, valentine's day angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestineyejin/pseuds/clandestineyejin
Summary: Oikawa never thought it would last this long when he accepted the dare from his friends to date you. But now he couldn't do anything but stare at the trail of blood you left leaving the Aoba Johsai gym on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Trail of Blood

You never found Valentine’s Day to be that important. It was just a day for sappy couples to waste money on each other. Until this year. Until you were the sappy couple. You didn’t know how the stars perfectly aligned for the famous Oikawa Tooru to ask you out on a date a few months ago after meeting him at a house party, but you didn’t think too hard about it. You had heard of him before because he was the captain of the volleyball team which was pretty big at Aoba Johsai, but because you were always pretty closed off with your small group of friends, you never thought you’d be falling in love with him. Whenever you saw him, you tried not to think too hard into why he actually asked you out. You were a quiet nobody and he was the popular, handsome volleyball team captain. Though recently, as sweet as he was at the beginning of your relationship, you noticed he had become more distant and irritated whenever you were around. You assumed it was something with volleyball but a small part of your gut made you feel like it was something you had done. But you didn’t understand why that could be, considering you were everything a guy could ask for in a girlfriend, according to him. You tried your hardest at supporting him through everything even if it meant making your own sacrifices, as this was your first real relationship. But what you didn’t know was all your effort meant nothing to Oikawa as he was slowly getting more and more frustrated at your neediness like you were a distraction.

Because of your relationship with Oikawa, you also met Iwaizumi, who also became one of your closest friends. The both of you rather enjoyed each other’s quiet company and shared the same sentiments on sometimes needing alone time rather than actually socializing. So the majority of the time, you studied with Iwa while Oikawa went out with his other friends and fangirls to parties. The only thing was, Iwaizumi knew the truth everyone was hiding from you.

-

“Hey,” you asked, looking up from your science homework.

“Yeah,” Iwa replied, trying not to lose concentration from his own math problem. 

“Do you-” You sighed. “Has volleyball been stressful lately?” The hint of uncertainty in your voice didn’t go unnoticed by Iwa, who put his pencil down to look at you.

“I mean not necessarily, it’s pretty much the same. Why do you ask?” Iwa was smart enough to know why you were asking but hoped he was wrong so he didn’t have to keep up with the lie.

“I don’t know, I mean Oikawa’s been sort of distant lately and every time I try to talk to him he always seems on edge about something,” you replied, fiddling with the ends of your hair. “I’m just trying to figure out why, or if it was something I did, or-” You cut yourself off with a defeated sigh, burying your head in Iwaizumi’s blanket. You two were friends long enough to know your over-thinking tendencies never failed to take over.

“Um,” Iwa said, trying to quickly decide what to tell you. As much as he wanted you to know the truth, he didn’t want to be the one to tell you. He didn’t want to break your heart like that. “I mean it could be something with school?” His sorry effort in trying to make an excuse didn’t work. 

“I guess. But Oikawa? With school? I don’t know, maybe I’m just overthinking it too much,” you pondered. “Oh, but I have a few things ready for tomorrow since it’s Valentine’s Day and I was thinking about giving it to him tomorrow before your practice. Can you help?” You sat back up and pleaded to your best friend with your best puppy eyes trying to convince him.

“You know Valentine’s Day is just a stupid capitalist scam, right?” he asked, trying his hardest to decline. After a few moments of seeing your determined expression, he sighed, giving in. “Fine. What do you need me to do?”

“Thank you thank you thank you! Okay so,” you clapped your hands and gave him the rundown of the rough plan you had in your head for the big day tomorrow as he tried not to roll his eyes.

-

You nervously stopped by your locker to pick up the white rose and box of chocolates you bought yesterday to give to Oikawa. A text notification from Iwaizumi alerted your phone, telling you everything was in place and he was at the gym with Oikawa. You weren’t the only one who was feeling nervous. Only Iwa’s nerves were from the fact that he wasn’t sure how Oikawa would react to you going all out in the relationship he didn’t even want to be in anymore. You quickly ran to the gym to find Oikawa’s broad back turned to you and as you locked eyes with Iwaizumi, he nudged your tall boyfriend to turn around. 

“Happy Valen-” you yelled, before your smile fell into a frown at the exasperated look Oikawa was giving you. “-tine’s Day?” You didn’t expect this reaction and looked over to Iwa for some clarification. Only he was obviously trying to avoid eye contact by looking at the ground. You tried to ignore the butterflies in your stomach dropping like dead flies as Oikawa sighed, slowly approaching you. 

“Yeah. Thanks,” he responded, not hiding his annoyance well. “Well I have practice now, so you should go.” The blunt statement didn’t register in your head.

“Oh okay, well I made a reservation at the fancy restaurant down the street for 6 so we could go after your pract-” you informed him, still confused as to why he was acting this way. Why was your first boyfriend mad at you? Didn’t guys like this sort of thing? What did you do wrong?

“God, Y/N, how stupid can you be?” You tried to push down the tears burning in your eyes. You finally realized how stupid you even looked, holding the heart-shaped box of chocolates in one hand and clenching a single white rose in the other. “I’m so tired of this,” he went on.

“Tired of what?” you asked quietly, even though you knew the answer. You just foolishly wished you weren’t right.

“YOU! I’m sick of this relationship, I can’t believe I accepted the dumb dare to date you and have kept it up this long,” he yelled angrily. He continued on, but you couldn’t hear what he was saying as you blankly stared at him as a single tear rolled down your cheek. You could feel a slight pain from your hand, but you couldn’t focus on anything besides the physical pain in your chest. Everytime the word replayed in your head, it was like he was repeatedly slamming a sledgehammer down on your already broken heart.

_ Dare. _

None of it was real, you realized, everything finally clicking in place and hitting you like a truck. He was dating you because he was  _ dared to. _ Not because he actually found you interesting, but because his friends challenged him to. How could you have been so stupid to think he would actually date you by choice? You mustered what was left of your pride and moved towards the door to leave, lost in thought before being brought back to reality by another familiar voice. 

“Y/N? Y/N!” Iwaizumi yelled, putting his arm out to your shoulders, stopping you before you could move any further. He looked down at your hand that had been clenching the rose and was now bleeding. You had subconsciously been digging your hand into the thorns of the beautiful flower the whole time without even realizing it. You followed his gaze and saw your own blood dripping onto the clean gym floor. You turned your hand over and moved it slightly, trying to feel the stinging sensation that should’ve been screaming at you but wasn’t. 

“Here,” you whispered, tossing the now bloodied, red rose at the feet of your now ex-boyfriend. The box of chocolates followed, the insides scattering across the whole gym. You refused to meet Oikawa’s now guilty expression. As if feeling bad could actually do anything at this point. Pushing off Iwa’s hand, you finally turned to leave before stopping again at the sight of the rest of the team by the door.  _ Perfect, _ you thought to yourself. But looking around at their sorry-looking faces, you didn’t have to connect too many dots to realize they were the ones who dared Oikawa to date you in the first place. Your sadness quickly turned to anger and you pushed past all his bastard friends who were waiting by the door, tears clouding your vision. 

“W-Wait, Y/N, I-” Oikawa tried to step over the pool of blood that occupied where you were just standing but was stopped by Iwaizumi’s strong hand on his shoulder. Iwaizumi shook his head. But you didn’t care as you raised a bloody finger back to him and the rest of the team, leaving them to stare at the trail of blood following the girl with the shattered heart. 


End file.
